ChuChu
]] '''ChuChus' are gelatinous blob enemies which have appeared in several Zelda games, first being seen in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. They are usually portrayed as being fairly comical, due to their bulging eyes, grinning mouths, and general incompetence. Attributes Almost all ChuChus are amorphous blobs of coloured goo which can be defeated with little difficulty with simple items like the sword or boomerang. ChuChus slither (or hop, as is the case in Majora's Mask) slowly along the ground until they attack, when they leap at Link. Some have the ability to collapse into smaller piles of gloop to avoid damage, before reforming when they see a chance to strike. However, they always seem to have little to no intelligence and know nothing other than to attack. ChuChus in The Wind Waker and The Minish Cap are very similar in appearance, but bear little resemblance to Majora's Mask types of the beast, which in turn look almost nothing like Twilight Princess ChuChus, which are named only 'Chus'. However, in practice, all three 'versions' of ChuChu are very similar. Varieties of ChuChu All Zelda games which feature ChuChus have at least 4 different varieties of the creatures. Despite some types of ChuChu appearing in all four games, (namely the common Red ChuChu and the rarer Blue,) a certain variety of the beasts can be very different to the same variety from a different game. So far, eight types of ChuChu have appeared: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Dark, Rock, Spiny, Purple, and Rare. Majora's Mask The original ChuChus had large visible teeth that are not seen in later games, and their eyes are on short stalks. They also lack the 'feet' which their TWW and TMC counterparts have. It is possible these differences are as a result of geographical isolation, and Terminan and Hyrulian ChuChus could actually be separate sub-species. However, like Hyrulian ChuChus, these Terminan creatures still seem to be largely gelatinous. They are translucent and it can be seen that they have no organs, but instead sometimes keep items incased inside them (perhaps for some means of later digestion). Link first encounters them in Termina Field. Red ChuChu .]] A common ChuChu with an item visible inside it even before it is killed. Tatl: "That's a Red Chuchu. It's nothing really to be afraid of! It's not unusual to find something in its stomach that might be of use." Blue ChuChu The same as a Red ChuChu, but with no item. Tatl: "Blue Chuchu... This doesn't have anything inside of it, so it's really just a blob of water." Green ChuChu Almost identical to Reds, save for the colour. They contain Magic Jars. Tatl: "That's a Green Chuchu. It's nothing to be afraid of...It usually has something in its stomach that's of use." Yellow ChuChu Similar to Reds, but containing arrows. Tatl: "It's a Yellow Chuchu. That's nothing to sweat about. It usually has something in its stomach that's of use..." The Wind Waker ''.]] Despite being generic enemies, ChuChus have a fairly important roll in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker as the source of valuable Chu Jelly, part of the gelatinous substance of which ChuChus are composed.They have sqweaky voices. Unlike the majority of TWW enemies, ChuChus can survive falling in water, and float in blob form on top of it. Red ChuChu A standard ChuChu which gives out Red Chu Jelly. They first appear in Dragon Roost Cavern. Green ChuChu These ChuChus are like Reds, but have the ability to collapse into un-attackable blobs before reforming. They also have twice the health of their red counterparts. This variety first appears in the Forest Haven, and drops Green Chu Jelly. Whilst collapsed, they can be slain with a single arrow shot from the Hero's Bow. Yellow ChuChu These are exactly the same as Reds, but for the fact that they produce electricity, which makes it impossible for Link to kill them with his sword without stunning them first. Yellow ChuChus drop either Green or Red Chu Jelly and first appear in the Tower of the Gods. Strangely, when they are in water, their electricity is not conducted by the water at all. .]] Blue ChuChu Blue ChuChus are electrified versions of Greens, just as Yellows are electrified Reds. However, Blue ChuChus fulfill a very different roll on the game to any other kind of ChuChu. They appear only as overworld enemies, as opposed to dungeon enemies like other TWW ChuChus. There are only a limited number of Blue ChuChus (23 in the entire game) and they only release their jelly once each (so entering a building and returning will not allow you to obtain more jelly from them, although the ChuChu itself will respawn and give out a Yellow Rupee when defeated). The reason for this is that Blue ChuChus are the only source of Blue Chu Jelly, the most valuable kind on the game. There are only 23 obtainable globs of Blue Jelly on the game, and 15 of those must be acquired for the purpose which they were intended to serve. (see the Chu Jelly article here for information about the jelly) Blue ChuChus appear only on small, usually insignificant islands of the Great Sea. Crescent Moon Island is unique in that it is home to two Blue ChuChus. (see also: List of islands containing Blue ChuChus) Dark ChuChu This variety first appears in the Earth Temple and drops green or red jelly. When they first appear (behaving like Green ChuChus) they are invincible to every possible attack. If they are struck with a sword they simply split into hundreds of small blobs which fly through the air and reform. Light is their only weakness, and Link must therefore either lure them into a source of light (there always is one in Dark ChuChu rooms) or reflect light onto them with Medli's harp or the Mirror Shield. This light causes the Dark ChuChus to turn to stone, and they can then be destroyed by the Skull Hammer or by being lifted and thrown. Sometimes, however, it is to Link's benefit not to kill them, as they can be used (sometimes vitally) to hold down switches while in this petrified state (which does not last long before they recover, unless they are constantly kept in the light). Pawprint Isle (Main article: Pawprint Isle) Pawprint Isle is home to the largest colony of Red and Green ChuChus on the Great Sea and is where the owner of the Chu Jelly Juice Shop, Doc Bandam, goes to harvest Red Chu Jelly (although the presence of Green ChuChus there is unknown to him). The Minish Cap ChuChus in The Minish Cap take on the appearance of the ChuChus from TWW rather than MM. They do not, however give out any form of Chu Jelly. TMC is the first an so far only game to feature ChuChus as bosses. Red ChuChu TWW's Green and Red ChuChus have swapped abilities in this game: Reds in TMC act much more like Greens, due to their ability to collapse into the flat blob form. Green ChuChu More common than Reds in this game and similar to the Reds from TWW. Blue ChuChu This variety is actually the same as its TWW counterpart, except that it cannot collapse into the smaller blob form. Rock ChuChu These are odd ChuChus with large rocky shields on their heads. The shield must be removed with the Sword, Gust Jar or bombs before the ChuChu can be killed. Underneath the rock covering, they are ordinary Red ChuChus. Spiny ChuChu These are strange grey ChuChus which defend themselves by, whenever an assailant moves to strike them, morphing into balls of spikes which cannot be destroyed and hurt Link on contact (although they cannot move whilst in this form). Link must wait until just after they change back into ChuChu form to strike, so they will not have chance to change back again. These enemies bear resemblance to the Ocarina of Time enemies known as Spikes, which are also grey and defend themselves by morphing into spiked balls. Boss ChuChus Because of Link's ability to shrink in this game, ChuChus could feature as bosses, as they are difficult to defeat when Link is such a tiny size. Big Green ChuChu (Main article: Big Green ChuChu) battling the Green ChuChu.]] The boss of the first dungeon, Deepwood Shrine, this was an ordinary ChuChu which happens to fall in through a hole in the roof. Link defeats it by using the Gust Jar to suck away at its 'feet' to make it unsteady, and slicing it up with the sword when it topples over. The boss attacks only by jumping at Link. Big Blue ChuChu (''Main article: Big Blue ChuChu) Although Blue ChuChus are more powerful than Greens, as a result of the Blue ChuChu boss appearing later in the game, it is only a mini-boss. Its electricity makes it more damaging to touch, but other than that it is identical to the Green Boss in every way (except, of course, the colour). It appears in the Temple of Droplets and guards the Flame Lantern. Twilight Princess In ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the appearance of ChuChus was revised again, with them now looking almost leech-like. They are longer than they are tall or wide, but their movement and attacks remain largely the same. They creep slowly along the ground until prey is spotted, and which point they leap into the air to attack. They lack facial features and gain the ability to merge with each other, perhaps indicating a different, but related, species. Another difference that although insignificant is rather big, they are now called chus rather than chuchus, but many fans stay by the traditional names. These Chu also give off Chu Jelly, but in this game it is drunk raw, rather than requiring cooking to create a potion, as was the case in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Because of this, the jelly can only be collected by scooping it straight into a bottle within a few seconds of the Chu being killed. Purple Chu Purples are by far the most common type of Chu in this game, usually being found in large groups. When Link approaches, they sense prey, and begin to merge together into larger Chus in preparation to attack. Merged Chus can combine further to increase in size. They split in half when struck by Link's sword, and it may sometimes take seven hits to break a large Chu down into eight individuals which can then be killed. Purple ChuJelly has a random effect (like drinking Poes in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), sometimes knocking Link down to half a heart of health, sometimes restoring all of it. from Twilight Princess.]] Red Chu Red Chu Jelly restores eight of Link's hearts when drunk. Blue Chu Blue Chu Jelly restores all of Link's hearts when drunk. Yellow Chu Yellow Chu Jelly is flammable and works as Lantern Oil. Rare Chu Rare Chus are a shiny gold color, and appear at random among groups of other Chus (although very rarely, as the name suggests). Rare Chu Jelly fills all of Link's hearts and makes his attacks twice as powerful for a short time. It is similar to Elixir Soup from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and has the same effect as the Great Fairy's Tears, but Rare Chus are different in appereance and origin, and therefore one of each can be kept at the same time. Green Chu Green Chus are the rarest form of chus and are actually unremoved beta, which is obvious as the description for their jelly states it fills your magic meter, which the game doesn't have. The only way to find them is to mix a yellow Chu and a blue Chu in the Cave of Ordeals. Unfortunately, they have been deleted from the GameCube version and fusing a yellow and blue Chu will merely make a Purple one. Black Chu Totally removed from the game but their jelly can be obtained with an Action Replay on the GameCube version. It depletes one heart from the player. An object with an identical effect still exists in the game though. It is the Nasty Soup from Coro's pot in Faron Woods. See also *Buzz Blob, an enemy in earlier Zelda games which was similar in appearance to TMC ChuChus. *Chu Jelly *Chu Jelly Juice Shop *Doc Bandam *Pawprint Isle *List of islands containing Blue ChuChus Category:Enemies